Portable electronic devices are becoming increasingly popular. Examples of such devices include cell phones and tablet computers. These devices may be subjected to a number of different environments as the user transports them from place to place, increasing exposure to dust, lint, moisture and other foreign matter that can enter apertures of a device housing and interfere with device operation. Accordingly, many portable electronic devices are manufactured with a number of environmental seals which prevent or impede the ingress of foreign matter.
In order to add additional buttons, sensors, or other components to an electronic device, additional environmental seals may be used. However, portable electronic devices are also generally small in size, so the space for both components and seals is limited.
Accordingly, there may be a present need for an environmental seal that effectively prevents ingress of foreign matter while maximizing available space within a sealed interior volume of a portable electronic device.